Mi Ángel
by SweetCherry13
Summary: Tras una decepción amorosa Sasuke se verá sumido en un triste mundo donde todo es oscuridad, pero gracias a un ángel que encontró en su camino logrará salir del abismo y hallar la felicidad...


Hola! Bien, pues para resumirlo lo escribí todo en una serie de Flash Back's que tiene Sasuke mientras espera al incumplido Naruto...

Agradezco a quienes lean y me den su opinión, igual y puedo mejorar algunas partes si no se entienden,, xD

Como nota aclaratoria quiero agregar que los flash back van por completo en cursiva, al igual que lo que los personajes piensan durante la historia, aunque creo que pensamiento solamente hay uno de parte de Sasuke... en fin,

Gracias desde ya por leer! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 1**

- ¿Se te ofrece otro trago? – preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa coqueta, destacando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, pero el pelinegro se limitó a mover una mano en señal de negación y la chica se retiró.

El reloj colgado en la pared junto al estante de la barra donde reposaban las llamativas botellas de licor de diferentes tamaños y colores daba las siete y trece minutos, su amigo estaba retrasado y parecía jamás prestarle atención cuando le insistía en que puliera su puntualidad, como hombres de negocios la imagen y buena impresión es importante; y la actitud del rubio con sus usuales llegadas tarde lograban impacientarlo mucho.

El azabache suspiró ampliamente, inhalando con fuerza y llenando sus pulmones con el acre olor que embargaba el lugar, una mezcla impregnada de licor y humo de tabaco que le recordaba una etapa de su vida que marcaba el cambio radical que lo llevó de la perdición a la gloriosa alegría que ahora lo rodeaba.

_Flash Back…_

_- ¿Me estás escuchando? – inquirió un rubio de ojos azules enarcando una ceja mientras veía acusadoramente a su socio y mejor amigo._

_- Vuelvo enseguida – dijo el azabache sin prestar atención a lo que el oji azul le decía, levantándose del mullido sillón de la zona VIP del club donde se encontraban._

_- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó el rubio tratando de que su voz se escuchara por sobre el bullicio de las personas bailando al ritmo de la estridente música._

_El Uchiha pasó una mano por su cabello y arregló su corbata, si bien era extraño que estuviera en un club nocturno con su ropa de oficina el trato que cerró hacía unas horas bien valía la pena; el hecho de ir hasta su casa a cambiarse para volver se le hacía tonta, así que aprovecharía el hecho de lucir tan atractivo en cualquier tipo de vestimenta, ese traje azul oscuro combinaba con sus ojos y cabello negros, dándole un aire serio y seductor._

_Como si presintiera todo, la mujer de cabello rojo en la que Sasuke había fijado su vista desde que la vio entrar se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente y mezclando con intensidad sus miradas, a pesar de la falta de luz al pelinegro le pareció que los ojos de aquella chica eran del mismo color que su cabello; y sin duda alguna era aún más hermosa de cerca._

_- Hola – saludó el pelinegro con voz grave – lamento interrumpirte pero no pude ignorar el hecho de ver a una mujer tan hermosa como tú._

_- Gracias – respondió la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa, extendiéndole luego la mano en señal de saludo – mi nombre es Karin._

_- Sasuke – dijo el pelinegro estrechando con suavidad la mano que ella le ofrecía, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar al agacharse levemente para besar dulcemente su mano._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Y así fue como todo comenzó, para Sasuke fue como si se hubiera enamorado por primera vez, se dedicó a conquistar a Karin con todo tipo de atenciones e incluso moderó su conocido comportamiento de rompecorazones para demostrarle que ella en verdad le interesaba. Creyó alcanzar el cielo con las manos cuando aquel 14 de septiembre ella respondió que si quería casarse con él y de inmediato puso a disposición de la pelirroja todo lo que necesitara para llevar a cabo los preparativos de la boda.

- Dos meses – susurró el azabache para sí mismo sonriendo amargamente con la mirada fija en el líquido que reposaba en el vaso de cristal en su mano, suspiró y de un solo trago vació el whisky que quemó su garganta en el proceso, produciéndole un placentero ardor que se calmó mientras volvía a vaciar otro poco de licor en el vaso.

Paseó su mirada por entre las personas que conversaban y coqueteaban entre ellos, ajenos a los tormentosos recuerdos que se agolpaban en la mente del pelinegro. Dos meses había sido lo que duró la felicidad de su matrimonio, el primer mes porque se dedicaron a disfrutar de la luna de miel y el restante fue para despertar del idilio en el que se encontraba; Karin pasó de ser la mujer cariñosa, amorosa y comprensiva que fue durante su noviazgo, para convertirse en un ser frívolo que despilfarraba su fortuna en cosas para su uso personal, Sasuke prácticamente no la veía durante el día por su trabajo y en las noches se encontraba con que la pelirroja estaba con sus amigas disfrutando de compras, cines y clubes nocturnos.

Tiempo después la decepción fue mayor cuando supo que Karin no era quien le había dicho que era, cuando empezaron a salir la pelirroja le aseguró ser una exitosa modelo que era imagen de importantes marcas; al azabache no le quedó duda alguna luego de haber visto la belleza innegable de ella y su escultural cuerpo, el enamoramiento adolescente en el que se involucró con ella desde entonces le había hecho perder la razón al punto de no averiguar nada sobre la mujer con la que quería casarse, nunca sospechó nada malo en el hecho de que ella viviera sola y que se hubiera rehusado infinitas veces a presentarle su familia, aún cuando el pelinegro le había ofrecido correr con los gastos de transporte de sus parientes que supuestamente vivían lejos.

_Flash Back…_

_- Es una cazafortunas – espetó el rubio con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro al leer los informes que el azabache le había entregado cuando éste entró a su oficina._

_- Soy un… – empezó a decir el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y apretando fuertemente sus puños sobre el escritorio de su despacho, más no terminó la frase tras soltar un bufido y esconder su rostro entre sus manos aún cerradas con fuerza._

_- Un teme – completó el oji azul con tono de comprensión, viendo con cariño a su amigo, después de todo él había sido testigo de lo mucho que Sasuke se desvivió por atender a esa tramposa pelirroja que sólo quería llegar hasta sus cuentas bancarias._

_- Y pensar que yo le facilité el trabajo – respondió el Uchiha levantando la vista hacia su rubio amigo mientras esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, se sentía estúpido al haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de esa mujer; él que siempre había sabido ganar cuando de mujeres se trataba, ahora se había visto derrotado y lo peor de todo era que su corazón se había roto en el proceso._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Siete y veinte minutos… siete minutos habían transcurrido y el dobe de Naruto aún no llegaba, el azabache empezaba a molestarse y le recriminaría al rubio que no se quejara la próxima vez de sentirse excluído de las decisiones importantes que el Uchiha tomaba; las escenas donde con un infantil puchero el oji azul se reprochaba a Sasuke el jamás contarle nada sobre su vida se las sabía de memoria, las había vivido cuando le dijo que terminaría con su antigua novia Pam y también cuando le dijo que se casaría con Karin… ¡Naruto podía llegar a ser tan sentimental!... Ahora le diría algo importante, pero como siempre, Naruto llegaba tarde… si es que se dignaba aparecer.

Sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó para leer el mensaje que había recibido, sonrió satisfecho con lo que decía y lo volvió a guardar, tomó un sorbo del whisky que había servido recientemente y se sintió orgulloso de poder superar el alcoholismo en el que cayó luego de haberse separado de Karin; la ruptura de su matrimonio fue un golpe devastador para el pelinegro y se dedicó a ahogar sus penas en licor, absolutamente nada le importaba: ni su empresa, su dinero… hasta sentía haber perdido su orgullo porque si la pelirroja le hubiera pedido volver, él de seguro habría aceptado de inmediato; se sentía tan patético y humillado que prefirió encerrarse en su apartamento y no volver a ver la luz del día.

Por suerte su torpe amigo estuvo ahí para él siempre y fue quien le dio el primer empujoncito para lograr salir de ese abismo en el que el azabache se hundía cada vez más y más.

_Flash Back…_

_- ¡Te dije que te largaras! – gritó el azabache exasperado, llevaba ya tantos días encerrado en su apartamento que no tenía idea si era de día o de noche, o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya; sólo sabía que Naruto seguía yendo para tratar de sacarlo a tomar aire en lugar de dejarlo ahí tomando sólo licor._

_- No Sasuke – rebatió el oji azul apartando con el pie unas cuantas colillas de cigarro que habían en el piso y mirando luego al azabache con gesto severo – se acabó, estás mal, ¿sabías? Te inscribí en una clínica de rehabilitación, vístete que te llevaré ahora; tienes tu primera cita en una hora._

_- Dobe – masculló Sasuke con mal humor, apretando con fuerza la botella que sostenía en sus manos._

_- Haz perdido las últimas tres citas, Sasuke – prosiguió el rubio – tuve que hablar con una de las doctoras que por suerte es amiga de Hinata-chan, es muy amable y me dijo que te atendería y se encargaría personalmente de tu rehabilitación._

_Sasuke resopló en un intento por alejar la jaqueca que le producía escuchar al rubio, sin embargo Naruto no se dio por vencido y con una postura de comprensión logró persuadir al azabache, quien aceptó ir con él a regañadientes con tal de que el oji azul se callara de una vez por todas y lo dejara en paz; iría a la dichosa cita con esa doctora para que su preocupado amigo se sintiera satisfecho y no volvería jamás a pisar ese sitio… o eso pensaba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Teme – saludó la alegre voz del rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dónde se supone que…? – trató de preguntar el azabache, eran las siete y veintisiete minutos ya, cuando se suponía que se verían en ese bar a las siete en punto.

- Gomen, gomen – se disculpó apresuradamente Naruto sin darle tiempo al azabache de decir más – se presentó algo a última hora, cuando llegue te lo explico, ¡oh, el semáforo cambiará ahora! Llegaré en unos minutos, dattebayo.

- ¿Estás conduciendo mientras hablas por celular? – preguntó el pelinegro con un tic en la ceja, sabía por experiencia propia lo imprudente que era el rubio al volante, así que el que ahora adicionalmente estuviera hablando por teléfono representaba un peligro para la sociedad… ¡si tan sólo Naruto usara algún dispositivo manos libres, pero los odiaba!

Su tic nervioso aumentó cuando notó que el rubio había colgado y lo había dejado hablando solo, sin embargo no podía enojarse con ese idiota, Naruto era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y era la única persona aparte de su familia en quien confiaba, su relación había sido más bien la de un par de hermanos… y hablando de hermanos, incluso Itachi había querido ayudarlo a recuperarse de su depresión; entre Naruto y el Uchiha mayor se encargaron de llevarlo a rastras a unas cuantas terapias pero Sasuke terminaba fastidiado, no es que fuera un sentimental que necesitara ser tratado con delicadeza y ternura, pero el hecho de sentirse juzgado y acusado por un montón de médicos que ni sabían bien su situación era algo que le molestaba; a la larga siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya al no regresar a las citas de rehabilitación.

Pero ahora se alegraba de haber escuchado aquella vez a Naruto.

_Flash Back…_

_- ¿La clínica Konoha? – preguntó el azabache arqueando una ceja al leer el nombre del sitio al que Naruto lo había llevado, esperó a que el rubio apagara el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para salir._

_Cerró de un portazo y miró con incredulidad al oji azul, si su memoria no fallaba era la misma clínica a la que había asistido un par de veces hasta que decidieron no volverlo a admitir ya que el azabache cansado de las terapias a las que lo sometían había prometido no volver, saliendo luego de una pelea con médicos y enfermeros._

_- Serás atendido como un caso especial – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa como si supiera en lo que pensaba Sasuke – la amiga de Hinata-chan dijo que se haría cargo de ti y te recibiría como un paciente suyo; te atenderá particularmente y no tendrás que asistir a terapias grupales ni nada de eso… ésta vez será diferente Sasuke, sé que podrás, todos confiamos en ti._

_El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la puerta de cristal que daba a la clínica se abrió dejando ver a su hermano mayor salir en compañía de Hinata y otra chica que vestía con una bata blanca como la del resto de doctores que había visto tantas veces._

_- *Debe ser ella* – pensó Sasuke al ver a la chica de bata blanca, imaginándose que de seguro era ella la famosa doctora que lo atendería._

_- Ototo – saludó sonriente el pelinegro mayor, llegando hasta donde estaba su hermano – me alegra que hayas podido traerlo Naruto – le dijo ésta vez al rubio que asintió feliz mientras se rascaba la nuca._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó toscamente el azabache menor, sintiendo la mirada de las dos mujeres sobre él; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió avergonzado por descuidar su aspecto físico, llevaba varios días sin afeitarse si quiera y solamente iba vestido con un gastado pantalón deportivo y una vieja camiseta gris. Recordó que Hinata siempre acompañaba a Naruto a los eventos ejecutivos y lo había visto bien arreglado, de seguro ahora estaba pensando quién sabe que cosas; y la doctora también se llevaría una mala imagen de él._

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué eso habría de importarle? Para nadie era un secreto ya que se había entregado desde hacía tiempo al alcohol y el cigarrillo por culpa de su estupidez al confiar en sus sentimientos, así que nada de malo tendría que lo vieran como estaba; de todas formas esa doctora debía estar acostumbrada a ver y tratar con sujetos aún peor que él._

_- Un placer conocerte Sasuke-kun – dijo la doctora sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, al parecer Itachi le había respondido algo y los demás habían comentado algo mientras él se preocupaba de su desarreglada imagen – mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y estaré a cargo de tu recuperación, será un difícil camino pero sé que juntos podremos lograrlo._

_Si Sasuke no estuviera viendo a los ojos a aquella mujer de seguro se habría reído de sus palabras, ¿pretendía que confiara en una extraña cuando la persona con quien se casó se había burlado de él desde el principio? La sola idea le resultaba estúpida… pero ver aquellos ojos jade que reflejaban una pureza y una sinceridad tan grandes que él jamás creyó que pudiera haber, la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba era tan hermosa que logró hacerle sentir un nudo en el estómago, tuvo que tragar saliva para poder regular su respiración y se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente al corresponder el saludo de la mujer al estrechar delicadamente su mano._

_- Hmp – se limitó a responder el azabache, sosteniendo la cálida y delicada mano de la doctora entre la suya, le resultaba imposible dejar de verla fijamente, cada rasgo tan fino y suave en su rostro le daban una apariencia tan tranquila y angelical que aquello le parecía un sueño._

_Cuando Karin le sonreía siempre provocaba una reacción diferente en él, ella lo hacía de forma provocativa y sugerente, contoneaba sus caderas frente a él y siempre usaba la más descarada coquetería para obtener un sí a todos sus caprichos; Sasuke jamás negaría la belleza de esa pelirroja, pero empezaba a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había confundido el amor con un sentimiento completamente diferente cuando conoció a Karin._

_Aquella mujer que ahora tenía frente a él no contaba con las exuberantes curvas de su ex esposa, pero aún así no le hacían falta para tener una belleza destacable aún frente a Karin; su fina silueta le daba un aspecto frágil y delicado que le inspiraba un sentimiento de protección con ella, esos vivaces ojos verdes tan brillantes, puros y vibrantes como el jade reflejaban la transparencia y belleza de su alma; y su sonrisa parecía alegrar a quienes la rodeaban, incluso a él mismo le parecía haberse olvidado por un momento de su triste y patética existencia… Era una mujer única que realmente parecía amar su labor y disfrutar de ayudar a sus pacientes, de seguro ella no lo juzgaría y lo haría sentir como un pobre desgraciado que no tendría salvación; las palabras que le dedicó sonaron tan sinceras que lo motivaron a cambiar, a salir adelante y volver a luchar con todo para hacerle frente a la vida._

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? – exclamó la oji jade por cuarta vez pasando una mano frente a los ojos del azabache que aunque la miraba fijamente parecía tener la mente en otro lado._

_- ¿Eh? – respondió entre confundido y avergonzado el pelinegro, al parecer ella le había estado hablando y él ni por enterado se daba. Parpadeó un par de veces y decidió fijarse mejor en lo que le rodeaba, sin embargo la doctora era algo que le estaba resultando difícil dejar de ver._

_- Estaremos bien, a partir de ahora necesito estar solamente con él – dijo con voz dulce la doctora dirigiéndose a los demás quienes asintieron con una sonrisa y se despidieron de ellos cuando Sakura tomó suavemente del brazo a Sasuke para ingresar a la clínica._

_El suave contacto de la oji jade hizo estremecer al pelinegro que se dejó guiar por ella hasta el consultorio, embriagado por su dulce aroma a cerezos, ella le llegaba apenas a los hombros y pudo apreciar ese lacio y hermoso cabello rosa que parecía suave al tacto; pensó que era un extraño color pero definitivamente le sentaba bien. Fueron meses de intensa terapia, tiempo durante el cual se conocieron mejor y lograron cultivar una gran amistad, el cariño entre ambos era evidente y Sasuke al fin pudo ver la luz al final del oscuro túnel en el que se había adentrado: la dulzura de Sakura, el apoyo incondicional de Naruto y la presencia y motivación de su familia le devolvieron las ganas de vivir al pelinegro y le agradeció internamente a Karin por haberle enseñado la verdadera diferencia que separa al amor del simple deseo._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

- Sakura – susurró el azabache mientras acariciaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que recién sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Hablando solo, teme? – se burló el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro y llamaba a la mesera para pedir un trago.

- Dobe – masculló Sasuke con ira contenida en su voz – ¿qué parte de ser puntual es la que no entiendes?

- Otra botella de lo que él está tomando – pidió el oji azul a la mesera que había llegado a atenderlo, señalándole el envase de whisky que había en el centro de la mesa; luego cuando la chica se fue, giró su vista hacia los ojos negros que lo fulminaban con la mirada en ese momento – cálmate por favor, te dije que algo había surgido y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo.

- Excusas – bufó Sasuke soltando un resoplido y desviando su vista hacia la un grupo de jóvenes que bailaban felices, luego volvió a ver al rubio en espera de su explicación.

- Venía de camino aquí cuando salí de la oficina, pero Hinata-chan me llamó y me dijo que se sentía mal – dijo el rubio respondiendo a la pregunta mental del azabache, el Uchiha se alarmó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo no tuvo que formular pregunta alguna ya que el oji azul supo de inmediato lo que le preguntaría – no te preocupes, está bien. Son consecuencias normales de su embarazo, el médico le hizo algunos exámenes rápidos y nos aseguró que su condición era buena.

Sasuke soltó el aire que se había contenido en sus pulmones a causa de aguantar la respiración por la sorpresa inicial, luego suspiró tranquilamente y volvió a mirar al rubio que le sonreía suavemente.

- ¿Y Sakura-chan? – inquirió el rubio con curiosidad – creí que irías a cenar con ella ésta noche, sabes que odia que cambies los planes de repente y no quiero que me culpe porque hayas preferido tomarte unas copas hoy.

- ¿Crees que cambiaría una cita con Sakura por venir a soportarte en un horario fuera de oficina? – espetó con malicia el azabache, sonriendo con superioridad.

- ¿Y entonces? – exclamó el oji azul haciendo un puchero, su amigo siempre era cruel con él.

- Solamente quería comentarte algo antes de verla – respondió el pelinegro con simpleza, poniendo el pequeño estuche en la mesa y empujándolo al alcance del rubio para que lo viera – y esperé hasta ahora para decírtelo porque no quería que me lo arruinaras, eres tan imprudente que…

- ¿Esto es…? – interrumpió Naruto sin prestar atención al insulto del Uchiha, mirando con asombro el pequeño y hermoso anillo que reposaba en la acolchada funda del estuche, ante las luces de colores del bar brillaba con imponencia la esmeralda incrustada en el aro de plata, adornado por pequeñas cuentas de un rosa pálido.

- Le pediré a Sakura que se case conmigo – dijo el pelinegro viendo fijamente al rubio en espera de su reacción, Naruto se volvió a verlo boquiabierto por la impresión y su expresión daba a entender que se preguntaba si el azabache había perdido la razón – deja de verme así dobe.

- Pero – empezó a decir el rubio ante la mirada amenazadora del Uchiha.

- Sé que dije que no volvería a cometer la misma estupidez que con Karin – habló con calma el azabache tomando un sorbo de whisky para refrescar su garganta – y pienso cumplirlo cabalmente; el punto es que con Sakura es diferente, ahora sé diferenciar mis sentimientos y estoy seguro de que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

- Pues es la única que te soporta – agregó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente luego al notar la mirada asesina de Sasuke sobre él – gomen, teme.

- Como sea, sólo quería decírtelo para que no te quejes luego de que no te digo nunca lo que planeo hacer.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente con emoción y lágrimas en sus ojos, lanzándose a abrazar al azabache.

- Déjate de sentimentalismos, dobe – gruñó el Uchiha exasperado, luchando vanamente para zafarse del agarre de Naruto, pero el rubio estaba pegado como una garrapata abrazando efusivamente a su amigo mientras hablaba sin parar.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, dattebayo – exclamaba el oji azul aún sonriendo y sin soltar al azabache – Sakura-chan es una gran chica, espero que sean felices… deberías considerar el hacerme el padrino de tu boda ya que gracias a mi querida Hina-chan y a mí es que la conociste; y hablando de eso más te vale que la cuides bien porque ella si es una mujer buena, linda y dulce así que no la vayas a hacer sufrir teme, te aseguro que…

- ¡Ya… cállate! – gritó el pelinegro cuando al fin pudo soltarse del abrazo de Naruto, mirando avergonzado hacia las personas que los veían extrañados de la rara escena que estaban protagonizando – hmp… y luego te preguntas por qué prefiero no decirte nada.

- No te pongas así teme – se quejó el rubio sentándose de nuevo en su silla – sólo me emocioné porque al fin lograste encontrar a una buena mujer para ti. Me alegro que aproveches las circunstancias, porque de otro modo te habrías quedado soltero para siempre, solamente Sakura-chan tiene la paciencia para aguantarte con todo y tus…

Naruto tragó grueso al ver la gélida mirada que le lanzaba el Uchiha, sonrió nerviosamente y decidió vaciar su copa de un solo trago; respiró tranquilo cuando vió que Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

- Bien, me voy – dijo el azabache poniéndose de pie mientras recogía el estuche donde estaba el anillo que había mandado hacer para Sakura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó el oji azul decepcionado – creí que me contarías todos los detalles.

- De haber llegado temprano lo haría – respondió el pelinegro mordaz, viendo a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y con una media sonrisa de malicia en su rostro – por suerte Sakura si sabe la importancia de la puntualidad y hace rato me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ya estaba lista y me esperaba a las ocho en punto en el restaurante.

El rubio sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, más fue interrumpido por Sasuke quien no le dejó pronunciar palabra.

- Y antes de que lo digas… no, no puedes venir conmigo ni te diré dónde cenaré con Sakura.

Sin decir más el azabache se despidió con la mano y le sonrió al rubio antes de irse, Naruto le sonrió en respuesta y levantó su copa en señal de brindis y apoyo a su amigo, por suerte el restaurante estaba cerca y Sasuke se encargaría de llegar a tiempo para sellar con la pelirrosa la promesa de atar sus vidas y estar juntos para toda la vida; había tenido el tiempo necesario para pensarlo todo y en los ocho meses que llevaba de relación con Sakura más los otros diez de tratamiento había logrado descubrir que el amor era algo totalmente diferente a lo que creyó sentir con Karin, Sakura llenaba el vacío de su vida y le brindaba la tranquilidad y calidez a su corazón que creyó jamás encontrar.

Lentamente apagó de nuevo el motor de su auto y verificó su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor, se aseguró de traer el anillo consigo y pasó una mano por su cabello para luego respirar hondo y bajarse del carro. Avanzó hasta la entrada del restaurante y el anfitrión lo saludó con cortesía, fue guiado hasta su mesa y comprobó la hora luego de pedir una botella del vino favorito de Sakura.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta de entrada se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y ojos jade entrando al lugar, vistiendo un hermoso traje color rojo que se ajustaba a su figura; cuando logró verlo desde lejos la pelirrosa le sonrió y Sasuke sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, cada vez que ella le sonreía le pasaba lo mismo y esa vez no había sido la excepción.

El Uchiha se levantó para ayudarla a sentarse y ella lo saludó con un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, su leve sonrojo enterneció al azabache y le ayudó a confirmar que sin duda alguna Sakura debía ser su mujer por el resto de sus días. Algunas horas más tarde, la feliz exclamación de la pelirrosa que se lanzaba con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos a los brazos abiertos de su amado azabache para besarse con ternura y amor, le confirmaron a todos los presentes que una feliz pareja uniría sus vidas para siempre.

_"Porque me salvaste de caer al vacío cuando ya todo lo veía perdido, me mostraste la luz… tu luz que me guió lejos de la oscuridad en la que me sumía hasta hallar la felicidad que ahora compartimos; por hoy y siempre serás como un ángel en mi camino… siempre serás MI ÁNGEL…"_


End file.
